Arthur Conan Doyle
Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle (Edimburgo, 22 maggio 1859 - Crowborough, 7 luglio 1930) è stato uno scrittore scozzese, considerato, insieme ad Edgar Allan Poe, il fondatore di due generi letterari: il giallo e il fantastico. In particolare è il capostipite del sottogenere noto come giallo deduttivo, reso famoso dal personaggio dell'investigatore Sherlock Holmes. La produzione dello scrittore tuttavia spazia dal romanzo d'avventura alla fantascienza, dal soprannaturale ai temi storici. Vita Arthur Conan Doyle nacque in Scozia il 22 maggio 1859 in un piccolo appartamento di Edimburgo, al numero 11 di Picardy Place. Suo padre Charles Altamont Doyle era inglesecon remote origini irlandesi, mentre sua madre Mary Foley era irlandese. Il cognome composto lo prese dal prozio Michael Conan, noto giornalista dell'epoca. Il giovane Arthur, secondo di dieci figli, iniziò i suoi studi presso una scuola della sua città per poi proseguire alla Hodder Preparatory School nel Lancashire. I suoi studi più importanti proseguirono presso lo Stonyhurst Jesuit College, scuola cattolica di Clitheroe, poi ancora in Austria, in un altro collegio gesuita e infine all'Università di Edimburgo dal 1876, da cui uscì laureato in medicina nel 1885. È di quel periodo la sua prima opera, Il mistero di Sasassa Valley (1879, racconto del terrore venduto al Chambers Journal) e il suo primo articolo medico, su un sedativo sperimentato su di sé. L'anno successivo vende a The London Society la storia Il racconto dell'americano, su una mostruosa pianta originaria del Madagascar che si ciba di carne umana (con buona probabilità questo racconto è tra le fonti delromanzo del mistero Relic, di Douglas Preston e Lincoln Child). Nel 1881 ottenne prima il baccellierato in Medicina, quindi il Master in Chirurgia. Studente brillante trovò il modo per ridurre l'anno di studio a sei mesi, per poter iniziare a fare l'assistente medico: prima per il dottor Richardson a Sheffield, poi per il dottor Elliot a Shropshire, ma soprattutto per il dottor Reginald Hoare a Birmingham. Fu qui che trattato più come figlio che come assistente si appassionò molto alla letteratura e scrisse la sua prima opera. Suoi professori di medicina furono Joseph Lister, professore di chirurgia, inventore e propugnatore del metodo dell'antisepsi, il dottor Joseph Bell, di cui divenne, prima di laurearsi, anche assistente per un breve periodo. Il brillante e freddo dottor Bell, con il suo metodo scientifico e le sue abilità deduttive, gli ispirò in seguito il fortunato personaggio di Holmes, che ha così, almeno nelle origini, un legame con il thriller medico. Il suo aspetto era ingannevole. Dietro ad un comportamento tranquillo, c'era un uomo dalle forti convinzioni, alcune delle quali ritenute eccentriche dai più, come lo spiritismo, ma tutte profondamente sentite. Tutta la vita di Conan Doyle è una lunga serie di crociate molto combattute, delle quali lo spiritismo era solo l'ultima. Nel 1890 mise in guardia il mondo intero contro la tanto decantata cura per la tubercolosi. Nel 1902 difese il governo britannico contro le accuse di cattiva condotta durante la Seconda Guerra Boera. Nel 1903 venne insignito del titolo di baronetto. Nel 1906 sostenne la riforma per il divorzio. Nel 1909 intervenne contro le atrocità in Congo. Nel 1910 difese pubblicamente Oscar Slater falsamente accusato di omicidio. Nel 1914 mise in guardia tutti contro i devastanti effetti del blocco sottomarino. In ogni caso le sue battaglie, a mezzo stampa, furono condotte con intraprendenza e abilità, a prescindere dai vantaggi che se ne potevano ricavare. Alcune battaglie erano impopolari, ma il personale senso di onore era per lui più importante dell'opinione pubblica. Come lui stesso disse in una intervista, ha conosciuto cosa volesse dire essere povero e cosa volesse dire diventare abbastanza influente. Ha affrontato ogni tipo di esperienza umana. Conobbe le persone più influenti ed importanti del suo secolo; ha avuto una lunga carriera da scrittore, dopo un periodo da medico, che gli diede il titolo di Dottore di Edimburgo. Praticò moltissimi sport (boxe, cricket, biliardo, motociclismo, calcio, sci), e fu il primo a introdurre l'abitudine di lunghe vacanze in Svizzera, specialmente per cure termali. Terminati gli studi, seguì un altro breve periodo come assistente del dott. Hoare a Birmingham. Avrebbe dovuto fare ancora molte esperienze pratiche per poter davvero utilizzare a pieno il titolo di dottore, magari aprendo un piccolo studio medico, ma non aveva abbastanza denaro. Appena ventiduenne, e insicuro sul suo futuro, iniziò a vagliare varie possibilità, tra cui quella di partire in India come medico del governo. Alla fine accettò la proposta della African Steam Navigation Company, che gli offriva, a 12£ al mese, un posto da medico di bordo sul battello Mayumba, che collegava regolarmente il porto di Liverpool alle coste occidentali dell'Africa. Accettò e partì verso la fine di ottobre del 1881. Poteva in questo modo mettere un po' di soldi da parte e fare esperienza, soprattutto febbre africana e malaria, usando contro quest'ultima la chinina, la miglior cura possibile a quel tempo. Dopo soli pochi mesi, decise che l'esperienza come medico di bordo su una nave che portava in Africa poteva giungere a termine. Rimase così senza lavoro, credendo di potersi mantenere con i guadagni letterari, ma così non fu. Iniziò a vagliare altre possibilità, tra cui quella di trasferirsi a Plymouth e lavorare nello studio di un suo compagno di studi, un certo George Budd, ma anche in questo caso, dopo solo 2 mesi, decise di tornare a casa, per la difficile convivenza lavorativa con il suo nuovo socio. Aprì, con scarso successo, uno studio medico nel Southsea, sobborgo di Portsmouth: fu proprio in questo periodo - complice la disponibilità di tempo - che Doyle cominciò a scrivere le avventure di Holmes, che così iniziarono ad avere un discreto successo presso il pubblico britannico. Il primo romanzo sul detective dal fisico asciutto fu Uno studio in rosso, del 1887, pubblicato sullo Strand Magazine, in cui il narratore, il buon dottor Watson, che in un certo senso rappresenta l'autore stesso, presenta Holmes e la sottile scienza della deduzione. A questa prima opera fece seguito Il segno dei quattro (1890), opera che gli valse enorme successo. La famosissima frase "Elementare, Watson!" fu, però, inventata dai posteri (nei libri infatti, a volte capita che Holmes esclami "elementare!", ma una sola volta compare la famosa frase, nella forma di: "È elementare, Watson", che con l'aggiunta di tale copula perde valore). Conan Doyle, nonostante l'enorme successo (senza pari nella storia della letteratura poliziesca), non legò mai abbastanza con il suo personaggio più popolare, che odiava perché divenuto più famoso di lui. Lui stesso, nel 1927, disse che aveva scritto di Holmes più di quello che intendeva inizialmente fare, perché le sue mani erano spinte a scrivere dall'insistenza di alcuni suoi amici. Conan Doyle era invece maggiormente attirato da altri generi letterari come l'avventura o il fantastico o come opere di ricerca storica: in questo campo realizzò romanzi storici come La compagnia bianca (1891) ed il suo antefatto Sir Nigel (1905) e la serie di sedici racconti storico-satirici sulle immaginarie avventure del brigadiere Gérard (pubblicati tra il 1894 ed il 1903). Classico testo di storia militare fu invece The Great Boer War (1900, scritto mentre era corrispondente della guerra anglo-boera in Sudafrica) che gli fruttò nel 1902 il titolo di baronetto. Ripeté l'esperienza di corrispondente di guerra durante la Grande Guerra, visitando anche il fronte italiano, senza però dimenticare la sua attività di romanziere, saggista e giornalista. Scrisse anche, curiosamente, il libretto di un'opera lirica comica, Jane Annie, in collaborazione con l'amico James Matthew Barrie nel 1893. Numerosi, come detto, i suoi lavori nel campo dell'avventura, del fantastico, del soprannaturale e del terrore: si possono citare a titolo di esempio The Last Of The Legions and other tales of long ago, Tales of Pirates, My Friend The Murderer and other mysteries, Lot 249 (La mummia), Il mondo perduto. Anche se l'elemento fantastico non è mai completamente assente neppure dalla sua produzione realistica - si pensi al romanzo Il mastino dei Baskerville (1902) o al racconto Il vampiro del Sussex (1927), entrambi del ciclo di Sherlock Holmes - Doyle scrisse "solo" cinque romanzi e una quarantina di racconti strettamente fantastici, la maggior parte dei quali dell'orrore e del soprannaturale. La fantascienza è rappresentata principalmente dalla serie del professor Challenger (1912-1929), personaggio che lo scrittore modellò sulla figura del professor Ernest Rutherford, eccentrico e irascibile "padre" dell'atomo e della radioattività. Tra questi il più celebre è rimasto Il mondo perduto, un romanzo del 1912 che racconta di una spedizione guidata da Challenger su di un altopiano del Sud America popolato da animali preistorici sopravvissuti all'estinzione. La storia ha avuto notevole successo nel mondo del cinema, a partire dall'epoca del muto nel 1925 con il primo film al quale seguirono altre cinque pellicole (compresi due remake) e una serie televisiva. Doyle scrisse inoltre nel 1926 il saggio Storia dello Spiritismo (The History of Spiritualism), argomento cui dedicò gli ultimi anni della sua vita, realizzando articoli e conferenze grazie ai contatti con la Golden Dawn. A causa del tema controverso di questi studi, tale attività non gli diede quei riconoscimenti che, come studioso, si attendeva: subì anzi gli attacchi della Chiesa cattolica. Molti critici trovano difficile ammettere che il creatore di Sherlock Holmes, l'esempio perfetto della ragione e dell'osservazione, avesse potuto dedicarsi interamente, negli ultimi anni della sua vita ad una causa, quella dello spiritismo, che sembrava sfidare la logica. Un uomo che esponesse tali idee, sembrava, a quel tempo infatti, non poter essere realmente considerato uno scrittore. Per molti, il vecchio, triste e illuso Conan Doyle stava solo dilapidando la sua grandezza. Fu tra i sostenitori dello spiritista scozzese Daniel Dunglas Home. Prima della sua morte fece in tempo a pubblicare il suo ultimo lavoro, The Edge of Unknown, nel quale spiega le sue esperienze psichiche, ormai divenute sua unica fonte di interesse. Durante le Olimpiadi di Londra del 1908 Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, scrisse in un articolo per il Daily Mail, un pezzo esaltante che ebbe grande risalto, in esso paragonò Dorando Pietri (vincitore della maratona olimpica, ma squalificato) a un antico romano. Egli scrisse che quella vittoria non sarebbe mai stata inficiata dalla semplice decisione di un giudice. Conan Doyle si fece tra l'altro promotore di una colletta per lo sfortunato italiano e raccolse una bella somma per l'epoca: quasi 300 sterline. È inoltre leggenda che fosse lo stesso Doyle l'addetto al megafono che sorresse Pietri negli ultimi metri della maratona olimpica. Pare tuttavia che i due personaggi che attorniano Pietri, siano rispettivamente: alla destra dell'atleta – con il megafono – il giudice di gara Jack Andrew e alla sinistra il capo dello staff medico, il dottor Michael Bulger. Conan Doyle era in effetti presente in tribuna, a pochi metri dalla linea del traguardo, dato che era stato incaricato da Lord Northcliffe di redigere la cronaca della gara per il Daily Mail. Doyle è stato colto da un improvviso attacco cardiaco mentre si trovava nella sua casa in campagna a Windlesham, Crowborough, il 7 luglio 1930, a 71 anni. Al suo capezzale lo assistevano il figlio Adrian e la sua seconda moglie Jean Elizabeth Leckie, per un ultimo saluto a uno dei padri del giallo. Le sue ultime parole, rivolte alla moglie, furono: «Sei meravigliosa, moglie mia». La sua sepoltura è a Minstead nel New Forest, Hampshire, presso il cimitero parrocchiale di tutti i santi. L'epitaffio sulla sua tomba recita: "Steel true, blade straight, Arthur Conan Doyle, knight, patriot, physician & man of letters", ''cioè "''Acciaio vero, lama dritta, Arthur Conan Doyle, cavaliere, patriota, medico e uomo di lettere". Opere Sherlock Holmes Il suo ciclo di romanzi, racconti e commedie teatrali riguardanti l'universo Sherlock Holmes è approfondito nella pagina Sherlock Holmes (letteratura). Produzione storico-avventurosa * Caccia ai milioni (The Firm of Girdlestone - 1890) * La compagnia bianca (The White Company - 1891) (romanzo) (ciclo di Sir Nigel) * Sir Nigel (1906) (romanzo) (ciclo di Sir Nigel) * I profughi (The refugees - 1893) * La grande ombra (The great shadow - 1893) * Le lettere del dottore (The Stark Munro letters - 1895) * Le avventure del brigadiere Gérard (The exploits of brigadier Gérard - 1896), volume di 17 racconti * Lo zio Bernac (Uncle Bernac - 1897) (romanzo, in cui c'è una breve apparizione del brigadiere Gérard) * L'ultima legione ed altre storie di tanto tempo fa (The last of the legions and other tales of long ago) (racconti) * Storie di pirati (Tales of pirates - 1922) (racconti) * Il fantasma del castello (Rodney Stone - 1896) (romanzo) * La tragedia del Korosko (The tragedy of Korosko - 1898) * Un duetto (A duet - 1899) Produzione fantastica e del mistero * Il mistero di Sasassa Valley (The mystery of Sasassa Valley, 1879) * Il racconto dell'americano (The american's tale, 1880) * La scure d'argento (The silver hatchet, 1883) * Un orrore pastorale (A pastoral horror) * Il capitano della Stella Polare (The captain of the Polestar,1883) * Cercasi un fantasma (Selecting a ghost) (1883) * Il parassita (The parasite, 1884) * Dichiarazione di J. Habakuk Jephson (J. Habakuk Jephson's statement, 1884) * Il grande esperimento di Keinplatz (The great Keinplatz experiment, 1885) * John Barrington Cowles (1886) * Un mosaico letterario (A literary mosaic) (1886) * La mano nera (The brown hand) (1889) * Il guardiano del Louvre; anche L'anello di Thoth (The ring of Thoth, 1890) * Il segreto del milionario; anche Il doppio enigma (The doings of Raffles Haw, 1891, romanzo) * Il mistero di Cloomber (The mystery of Cloomber) (romanzo) * Micah Clarke (romanzo) * Il mio amico assassino ed altri misteri (My friend the murderer and other mysteries) (racconti) * La mummia (Lot 249 o Mummy number 249, 1892) * Il fiasco di Los Amigos (The Los Amigos fiasco, 1892) * Il terrore della grotta di Blue John (The terror of Blue John Gap, 1892) * Il caso di lady Sannox (The case of lady Sannox) (1894) * Il demone dell'isola (The fiend of the cooperage, 1897) * Moderni gladiatori 190856 * Scherzare col fuoco o L'unicorno (Playing with fire, 1900) * L'imbuto di cuoio (The leather funnel) (1900) * L'orrore delle altezze o Orrore in quota (The horror of the heights, 1913)7 * Il sotterraneo di Cheriton (The subterranean of Cheriton, 1918) * Come accadde o Per filo e per segno (How it happened) * Il bullo di Brocas Court (The bully of Brocas Court, 1921) * Racconti del terrore e del mistero (1925, raccolta) * L'abisso di Maracot (The Maracot deep, 1929, romanzo) * Il treno scomparso (The lost Special) * L'uomo dagli orologi (The man with the watches) * Il grande motore Brown-Péricord (The great Brown-Péricord motor) * L'uomo di Arcangelo (The man from Archangel) * Pericolo! (Danger!) * Il dottore nero (The black doctor) * Il gatto brasiliano (The brazilian cat) * La stanza degli incubi (The nightmare room) * Lo specchio d'argento (The silver mirror) * De Profundis (De Profundis) * Lo scrigno a strisce (The striped chest) Racconti medici * Il chirurgo di Gaster Fell (The surgeon of Gaster Fell) * Il debutto di Hilary Joyce (The debut of Bimbashi Joyce) * Un disperso del 1815 (A straggler of '15) * La moglie del fisiologo (A physiologist's wife) * I medici di Hoyland (The doctors of Hoyland) * La maledizione di Eva (The curse of Eve) * La terza generazione (The third generation) * Una questione di diplomazia (A question of diplomacy) * La clientela di Crabbe (Crabbe's practice) * La prima operazione (His first operation) * Cronache mediche (A medical document) * Riflessioni di un chirurgo (The surgeon talks) Ciclo del professor Challenger * Il mondo perduto (The Lost World - 1912), romanzo * La nube avvelenata o La fine del mondo (The poison belt - 1913), romanzo * La terra della nebbia (The land of the mist - 1926), romanzo * La macchina disintegratrice (The disintegration machine, 1927), racconto * Quando la Terra urlò (When the world screamed - 1929), racconto Ciclo di Gérard Doyle scrisse le avventure di un ufficiale francese del periodo napoleonico, il brigadiere Etienne Gérard. I racconti storici, ma anche eroicomici, di Gérard, furono pubblicati in parte su rivista e, poi, nei volumi "The exploits of brigadier Gérard" (1896) e "The adventures of brigadier Gérard" (1903); ad essi si aggiunge il racconto sparso "Il matrimonio del brigadiere" e, inoltre, il romanzo "Uncle Bernac" (1897), in cui Gérard fa però una brevissima apparizione. Le 18 avventure di Gérard sono: * La medaglia del brigadiere Gérard * Come il brigadiere prese il re * Come il re prese il brigadiere * Come il brigadiere uccise i Fratelli di Ajaccio * Come il brigadiere giunse al Tetro Castello * Come il brigadiere diede battaglia al maresciallo Millefleurs * Come il brigadiere fu tentato dal diavolo * Come il brigadiere giocò per un regno * Il crimine del brigadiere * Come il brigadiere Gérard perse l'orecchio * Come il brigadiere salvò l'esercito * Come il brigadiere cavalcò fino a Minsk * Il brigadiere Gérard a Waterloo * Il brigadiere in Inghilterra * Come il brigadiere entrò negli ussari di Conflans * Come Etienne Gérard disse addio al suo maestro * Il matrimonio del brigadiere * Lo zio Bernac (romanzo) Altri * La nuova rivelazione (1918), trattato sullo spiritismo * Apparizioni delle Fate (1922), trattato sullo spiritismo * Ucciderò Sherlock Holmes (1924), autobiografia * Il nostro inverno africano (Our African Winter), ed. Ibis, a cura di Graziella Martina (2003), * La lampada rossa (Round the red lamp) (racconti medici) * Storia dello spiritismo (saggio) * La Grande Guerra Boera (storico) * Rodney Stone, romanzo * Le cinque rose, romanzo * Le tre imprese, romanzo (stesso protagonista di: Le cinque rose)